


Rosily

by Capucine



Category: Brave (2012), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is the rosy-cheeked princess traded like a chunk of meat to the Dunbroch clan, intended for Merida's hand. The Queen intends to break a prophecy, one that will mean her ruin, something far beyond who is the fairest in the land. She thinks she has caught Snow White before any kind of romantic entanglement can mean an heir or heiress; what kind of person would bed a scullery maid, after all?</p>
<p>Snow White, on her part, is terrified of a new home. She is not eager to be married, not when she left behind a prince who promised again and again to marry her, just at another time. She carries a secret with her, one that if the Queen knew, she might end up dead.</p>
<p>Merida, however, is a girl who has recognized who she is and what she wants, and is quite open to this marriage. She's the healthy, vibrant mirror to Snow White's pale skin and bad health. She doesn't realize all the complications that will come with marriage, and if she ends up quietly getting their marriage annulled, it will mean back to a horrible home for Snow White.</p>
<p>Who will triumph in a struggle involving three kingdoms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea inspired by a random number generator and a random word generator, the number being 65 out of 100 prompts, and the word rosily. I hope you enjoy it!

She'd been kept below deck for days. They said something about it being too dangerous for a princess to be above deck, but she could feel it in her sickly-pale skin: it was just another excuse to hide her from the world. Why else send her all the way from Germany to Scotland? She knew the Queen murmured about being the fairest of the land; she'd even said, to her face, that once Snow White was gone she need not worry anymore.

Snow White smelled bad. This much she didn't like, because at least at home she had access to bathing water. How was she to be presented to Princess Merida in the mucky state she was in? She still wore her scullery maid dress, in tatters around her ankles.

It had been an affair of secrecy and haste, nearly dragging her out of her room in late evening and putting her on the ship; the men on board had been kind enough to tell her where she was going and why, but no kinder than that.

Now, they were nearly into port.

"Princess," came the spitting German of one of the crew, "You must come on deck. We have to clean you up."

Snow White gratefully followed him to the sunshine; she heard Scotland did not get a lot of it, but was thankful for this blessing. She shivered a bit in her rags, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

A rough hand grabbed the back of her dress, and started undoing buttons. 

She twisted away, gasping, "What are you doing?"

The sailor shrugged. "Queen said to get you pretty for your bride. You can't wear that, or smell like that."

"You expect me to undress?" Snow White asked, appalled. There was a general nod throughout the crew, and for not the first time Snow White wished she still had her nursemaid to defend her, to tell these louts that a lady did not undress in front of dirty men. 

The captain said, though not without a bit of shame, "We'll do it ourselves, Princess, if you do not."

Snow White was surely red by now; she felt like this was one of the lowest times of her life. When she didn't move to strip, one of the sailors ripped open the back of her dress. "No! Please, stop!" she said, clutching the tattered clothing about her.

Suddenly, one of the sailors came over, holding up a rather large coat to block her from view. He was missing teeth, but he gave a sympathetic smile to Snow White. "'course, darling, no one'll see you as they shouldn't." He turned his face away, and shouted to a comrade, "Bring a bucket of water and soap. And the dress and shoes."

They must have been stunned, because mutely the sailor did it. The kind sailor put it next to her, and put the dress within reaching distance. It was a soft blue, with a pink lace bodice. It was fancier than anything that Snow White had worn in years.

She got undressed, but no one saw. And she quickly scrubbed up, washed her hair as could be done, and pulled on the dress and a set of undergarments, white and lacy, including a corset. It was a soft corset, however, nothing too tight, since she was only a fourteen year old girl.

The sailor dropped his coat after getting the okay from Snow White. "Aw, you look beautiful, darling. Charm the heart out of anybody."

"Sailors, to your stations!" the captain cried out, and the kind sailor dashed off, along with his comrades. They were coming into port, and a small legion of Scottish men stood to greet them.

Snow White only hoped this was the start to a happy ending, instead of just losing the one she'd left behind.

\----

Merida was wearing her favorite green dress that day, pacing in the great hall. Her bride was to arrive at any time this week, but she had a hunch it would be this day. They hadn't had any major storms, and she was sure it wasn't so far to travel from Germany that would take anything less than the minimum amount of days.

Her mother looked on. Things had changed a lot since the day she turned her mum into a bear; where once Queen Elinor may have told Merida that 'princesses don't pace', now she merely said, "You may wear a hole in the floor that way."

Merida stopped, throwing her hands up. "Well, weren't you nervous when you had to be married? I know we get a time to know each other first, but Mum, what if she's horrible? What if she's all pasty and hates horses and wants to stay inside and stitch all the time? What will I do then?"

Elinor laughed a bit. "If you don't like her, you don't have to marry her, Merida. Besides, I doubt she'll be all of those things, and even if she is, you may find you like her. So, take a deep breath. It'll be hours or days still until she arrives."

Merida's mum always knew what to say. Merida looked over at her appreciatively, adding, "You really don't mind? You won't get grandchildren from me."

"That's what your brothers are for," Elinor said with a gentle light in her eyes, coming over and catching Merida's hand. "You have to be who you were meant to be."

That was when a messenger burst in. "Your Highness, your Majesty, the Princess has arrived."

Elinor took on the cool power of a queen. "Have her brought here, to meet her suitor."

Merida's heart was beating fast as the man sped away, clutching her hands together. "What if she doesn't like me? Mum, what if she hates me?"

"She won't, Merida." Elinor's confidence made Merida's nerves melt away, and they both stood there, waiting to greet the princess.

A small group of guards came in, and behind them, stood the palest girl Merida had ever seen (and she lived in Scotland for godsakes). Her dress was light, pink and blue, and her hair was very short; was that the fashion in Germany, Merida wondered, or had she been sick of some disease that required shaving her head? She probably got sick very often, though her lips were very red and her hair very dark, the blackest black that Merida had ever seen.

She gave a curtsy, and bowed her head. "Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, I present myself as a suitable bride." Her voice was light and soft; wasn't she fourteen, as Merida recalled? That left a two year difference between them, but her mother had assured her it would barely matter in a few years.

"We accept your gracious offer," Merida said, having been authorized by her mother to do so, "You will stay here while the courting goes on."

This startled Snow White. "I am not to be married on the morrow?" She had a light German accent, like she had been taught in many different languages from a young age. Merida only knew her language and French.

"No," Elinor said smoothly, kindly, "No, we will allow you time to see if you are a good match."

Snow White's face didn't betray anything other than the simple surprise she obviously felt. "Oh. Of course, your Majesty."

"Princess Merida will show you to your room," Merida's mum said. It wasn't quite the usual way to do things, but Merida jumped at the chance.

She extended one hand to Snow White, who put a chilled hand into it. Merida hoped, in a sort of silly way, that her hand warmed up the princess's. They walked quietly towards the room, and Merida wondered what to make of Snow White.

\-----

There was a prophecy, made by the old women-- witches-- that the Queen kept in her company.

The Fairest in the Land would bear a child whose lineage would rule for five hundred years. He would oust the ruler from their throne, a bloody and violent feat, and become a beloved ruler.

Up until recently, the Queen had been quite sure this meant she would bear a son, and he would be ruler of another land. She'd certainly been active enough with her lovers for such a thing to happen. But, when the mirror pronounced Snow White as the Fairest in the Land, there was only one thing to do: make sure she never bore a son. 

Despite having caused the death of the King, the Queen was ill at ease to kill the Princess too. Nations at her borders were all too eager to come up with reasons to invade, and raising the white flag of a virgin martyr could easily be a reason.

So, she'd done the right thing: locked her into a childless marriage with another Princess. It wasn't commonly done, but if that was the way a royal felt, then it was often done that way. Never mind if Snow White had never shown a preference either way; the Queen would have some security, and besides, Snow White would no longer be Fairest in the Land, once she was out of the land.

Still, she would spy. While she knew Snow White had never had relations with a man (what man would bed the lowliest of the low, a scullery maid?), she had to keep an eye, to make sure she never strayed out of her marital duties.

And if she did?

A quick death, which was more than she'd offered her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good second chapter to me; I hope you enjoy it!

Snow White walked silently alongside Merida. She didn't know what to make of the Princess, who was the picture of rugged health; she looked like she ate full meals, slept well, and got out for a bit of fun every so often. It was so completely the opposite of Snow White's experience; she was sure she was gray from a long time at sea, and there had not been the best rations. Pickled limes had been the only fruit, and that was rare enough in itself, but they didn't want her bleeding from the gums when she kissed Princess Merida.

That was right, she was going to have to kiss her. Snow White wasn't sure if she felt that way about girls in general, much less Merida in specific. Snow White was pretty sure she didn't like kissing all that much, though.

"So, may I call you Snow?" Merida wanted to know, bringing her out of her silent wonderings. "I mean, if that's what you usually go by. It would make a good nickname, I think."

"You may call me Snow," Snow White said softly. She had been feeling so sick on the ship, and now she felt that much better; she wasn't sure if it was the land or the pleasant company. 

In what appeared to be an impulsive move, Merida grabbed her hand. When Snow White flinched, she let go immediately, saying, "Oh, I'm sorry! Is it all right if I hold your hand, Snow?"

"Yes, of course," Snow White said, heart starting to beat in her ears. It was like she had been bitten, but she knew, _knew_ , that she had to trust Merida. It was back to her home if she didn't get Merida to like her, and she still wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to go back.

Much more gently this time, Merida took her hand. "Your chambers are right next to mine," she explained in a softer voice, smiling at her. "We could have pillow fights if you want."

"Pillow fights? Aren't we supposed to act as dignified royalty?" Snow White asked, and she could see some of the candor drain out of Merida's face.

"Uh, of course. I was... only joking." Merida cleared her throat uncomfortably, but she still held on to Snow White's hand. She tossed her red hair, adding, "I would never ask you not to be dignified."

Snow White smiled uneasily at Merida. It was clear she had a good heart, but she was a bit different from the stiff German royalty that Snow White knew. "I'm sorry. I forget I am in another country."

"No, no, it's my fault," Merida insisted, and she swung open a door abruptly. "These are your chambers! You like it?"

Snow White sucked in a breath. 

It had an enormous bed, big enough for a couple or more people, a window, large drapes, a fireplace that crackled even now with fire, a tapestry on the wall, a beautiful chest at the foot of the bed, and just everything that Snow White had missed since about the age of eight, when her father had passed on.

Her throat hurt, and she just nodded, bringing up her hand to her mouth.

Merida grinned, but then the grin faded. "Are you crying? I mean, are you all right?"

Snow White nodded, and managed to get out, without sounding too much like she was crying, "It's just been a long day."

Merida apparently decided that it was time to give her fiancee some privacy. She let go of her hand, and patted her on the shoulder. "Dinner is in a couple of hours. I'll send someone to get you--" as Snow White started to protest, Merida put her hands on her shoulders, "--you look like a nap would do you well. Besides which, you have to settle in. Relax, all right?"

Snow White nodded, and as soon as Merida shut the door behind her, threw herself on the bed. 

She missed the scents of home. She missed the castle she grew up in.

And she missed the Spanish prince, Fernando.

\-----

The Queen didn't know what to make of the Spanish prince. He had come a long time ago, supposedly to see if he could be her suitor, but he had yet to ask for her hand or make any overtures. He had come to kiss her hand, and that was all. For months he had been staying, one of many suitors.

Now, he stood before her, a man of twenty, looking as though he'd lost something important. "Your Majesty," he said, bowing low. "I understand you asked for my presence?"

"Yes, I did," the Queen said, eyeing his youthful body. She had been significantly younger than the king when she had married him, but she was still older than this whelp. He seemed distractable, easily whisked from one thing to the next. "I was wondering when you were going to name dowry terms. All the other suitors have mentioned their offers; you are the only one staying here without even the decency of an offer."

He was the eldest of his line, and with his death, after a marriage, of course, she would gain the crown of his small Spanish kingdom. It was not the same as a German kingdom next door, which would have been preferable, but none of the German princes had been sent to seek her, instead seeking younger, more manageable queens.

Prince Fernando raised his head. "Your Majesty, I don't even know that I am worthy of such a hand in marriage." He had a dreamy look in his eyes, like he spent much of his days in his own head instead of in real life. He had his hat in his hands, and he bowed again. "You are the fairest in the land, and surely more than my equal."

Maybe she wouldn't kill this one if he was to take her hand in marriage. "Well, I feel you are worthy enough; you may send an offer by the end of the week."

Fernando bowed again; it seemed he was incessantly bowing. "Yes, your Majesty."

"You may leave now," the Queen said, and turned dismissively.

"Your Majesty," Fernando said, unsure of himself, if his tone was anything to go off of, "I was wondering, have you replaced some of your servants?"

"Yes. Why?" she turned to look at him.

"Oh, there was one who did my bed exceptionally well," he said, "The pillows do not feel as soft without her."

"I will see to it that someone more appropriate is sent to fluff your pillows," the Queen sighed, and now, now Prince Fernando left. It disgusted her to think, as was clear to her, that he had been bedding one of her servants. It was niggling at her mind, too: she had gotten rid of Snow White a couple weeks ago, and recently a number of servants who had seemed to be involved in a plot to assassinate her. Their bodies hung from the walls to warn others.

But what if, just what if, Snow White was the one he had been bedding?

She laughed almost nervously at the idea. Snow White spent all her time scrubbing courtyards and working in the kitchen; not the most likely place to meet a prince. More importantly, Snow White had no knowledge of the womanly art of seduction, and she was still so undeveloped in shape...

No, it was probably one of the more recent unfortunates. Why else would he take so long to bring it up?


End file.
